Ash Fights everyone
by SwankyHornet
Summary: The story of how Ashley Williams fights every one!


Ash fights every one

Chapter 1 unLife on mars!

On mars there was a group of scientists using the necronomicon to create a portal to Hell! "I've got a bad feeling about this" one scientist said! "Oh NO an explosion" and there was an explosion! Then lots of demons came and killed every one except the doom guy! "Every one died!" the doom guy yelled! "I'll help you kill demons!" ash said because he also was there and lived too! "You have a chain saw for a hand, that is cool because I also have a chain saw but it is not my hand but I can use it to kill demons"! Ash then did two back flips on to the back of a demon that was next to them and then he unsheathed his chain saw hand slowly as he thought of the countless deadites that he has slain in order to survive! He then dug his chain saw deep into the flesh of the demon its blood gushing from its body like oil from a well! "That's one dead we must kill more!" ash screamed emotionally! So he chain sawed three more demons and shot one with his boom stick "Hey save some demons for me to kill" the doom guy yelled with even more emotion! SO he shot a demon with his Bfg 9000! "Oh no that was my brother but he was a demon to so its ok that I killed him" the doom guy said sadly! "He would have wanted me to kill him with the BFG 9000" ash then dismembered the body with his chain saw hand "it the only way to make sure" ash yelled! Then some more demons came out and they shot fire at them! So the doom guy shot lasers at the fire and shot it back at the demons and they exploded! "watch your back doom guy" ash yelled as a demon stabbed him in the back with a claw! "owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" the doom guy screemed in pain "I'm not going to live ash, go to the escape pod and go away I'm going to self destruct and blow them all up" so ash did! And the doom guy blew them all up! "ahhhhhh how do I pilot this thing" ash screamed "I think I'm going to a galaxy far far away!

Chapter 2 A new hope?

Ash's escape pod flew threw space REAL fast at light speed! Then he crashed on tatooine! "wow im on tatooine" ash said! "wow look at all those people" then luke skywalker came out "im luke sky walker" Luke Skywalker shouted! "groovy" ash said "my chain saw hand broke in the crash can you fix it?!" "Yes I can make it better!" luke screamed! So Luke took the chain saw hand and turned it into A LIGHT SABER chain saw hand! "get some!" ash said with delight! "now you can help me fight darth vader!" said luke! "darth who?" ash asked! "darth vader is evil and killed my father!" luke explained with enthusiasm! "He's right behind you!!!" ash screamed! "I am your father Ash!" Darth Vader explained! "No that's impossible!" ash shouted back as he revved up his chain saw light saber hand! Ash charged like totally fast at Darth Vader swinging his chain saw light saber hand all around him with integrity! "you fool!" Darth Vader laughed! As he pushed him away with his awesome force powers! Then two shots where fired and hit Darth Vader in the back! They where fired by Chewbacca and his cousin Stew Bacca! Chewbacca screamed out "raaaaaroarrrrraaaaaw" witch In wookie means "great shot cuz"! Wounded Darth Vader went into his custom Tie Fighter and yelled out "I'll fight you again son!" "that was close!" Luke sighed with relief! "He didn't stand a chance against me!" Ash explained! "Look out It's Boba Fett, Vader must have sent him after you!" Luke told Ash! "Take the millennium Falcon and get out of here, I'll hold him off!" "Thanks buddy!" ash said back to Luke as he ran off to the Millennium Falcon safely never to see Tatooine ever again!

Chapter 3 Alien vs Ash requiem

The Millennium Falcon Was flying threw space heading to earth with ash in it! "I can finally go back to earth, nothing can go wrong now!" Ash Said to himself! Then an Alien came out and attack ash! "Oh No you Don't" Ash Screamed as he reved up his light saber chain saw hand and dug it deep into the aliens head! "I hope there aren't any more of ya creeps" Ash whispered as he pulled the light saber chain saw hand out of the alien! "Then more Aliens came out and jumped at ash! But Ash span around in a circle swinging his light saber chain saw hand like totally fast! Then all the aliens where dead and Ash got back to earth!

Chapter 4 Eye of the Chain Saw Hand

The millennium falcon returned to earth and Ash came out of it! Then the Millennium Falcon Exploded as Ash Jumped away from the explosion! "Oh no! The difference in the earth's presser has caused my ship to explode! And now my Light saber chain saw hand exploded too!" Ash whelped as his light saber chain saw hand exploded! "Don't worry about that old thing!" Said a mysteries voice that came from Rocky Balboa! "I can give you this boxing glove chain saw hand! But only if you use it in the ring!" "Sounds good to me champ!" Ash replied to Rocky! So Ash and Rocky walked over to a boxing ring! "Punch this meat really hard!" Rocky told Ash! So Ash punched the meat so hard that it broke! "Good work kiddo I think your ready to fight for real now!" As Rocky said that a Dalorian drove up and Marty McFly was driving it and he said "Ash we messed something up and need you to go fight some one in a boxing match in the past!" "no problem" Ash Said "who do I have to fight" Ash Asked as he got in the Dalorian! "Hitler" Marty told Ash! Then the Dalorian went back in time!

Chapter 5 Ash boxes Hitler to the death

Hitler was standing in the boxing ring as the Dalorian pulled up next to it! Ash Jumped out and said "are you ready for a fight tuff guy?"! "Ich bin in der Tat bereit zu kämpfen Sie!" Hitler Responded in retaliation! "good because I've been itchen for a fight all day!" Ash explained to Hitler as he punched him in the face! Hitler laughed at Ash and said "Sie kämpfen und Ash, aber denken Sie, können Sie mir wirklich Niederlage?"! "well duhhhhh!" Ash yelled back at Hitler as he punched him in the face again! "beware his right hook!" Marty warned ash! "Good thinking kid!" Ash responded to Marty! Hitler tried to use his right hook but ash cleverly dodged it and cut off his right arm with his boxing glove chain saw hand! "nicht cool bro!" Hitler Yelped out in pain! Then Hitler died, the Allies won World War II and Ash Made Love to a lot of hot women! The End!


End file.
